Following the advancement in recent years of micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in common use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are popularly equipped with digital cameras for capturing pictures. Accordingly, there is a demand employing camera sockets for connecting camera modules to substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) to achieve the function mentioned above. To facilitate portability, such portable electronic devices tend to be compact, slim, and light. Accordingly, camera sockets incorporated in the portable electronic devices have also been reduced in size and weight, at the same time remaining cost-effective.
However, while the camera module is electrically connected to the PCB via the camera socket, a digital chip or radio frequency (RF) circuit of the other electrical components mounted on the PCB can generate electromagnetic waves. These electromagnetic waves can affect the electrical signals converted from the camera module to the PCB, thereby impacting the image transmitted to a display unit, such as an LCD.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical socket that can prevent external electromagnetic waves from affecting the conversion of its electrical signals.